


【代发】入网之蝶 by 橘重梓

by keiyu13bl



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyu13bl/pseuds/keiyu13bl





	【代发】入网之蝶 by 橘重梓

-

-

-

-

-

结束了一周公差的李汶翰打开房门，就嗅到了浓郁的杜松子酒的味道。跟随着味道的源头，他打开自己的衣柜，果然戴着项圈的爱人正抱着他的衣服抚慰着自己。  
似乎是正到情动之处，李振宁并没有发现衣柜的主人已经回来。他的身上还穿着另一位爱人的衬衫，并未扣紧的衣服间隙中可以看到他在李汶翰离开的日子里被另一位疼爱的痕迹。李振宁布满指痕和牙印的双腿夹紧了李汶翰最爱的那件衬衣，后面的小穴翕动着流出了一小滩精液，他浑身泛红，被吻到艳红的嘴唇发出黏黏糊糊的呻吟声——显然，在李汶翰不在的日子里，他被嘉羿滋润的很好，但是还不够。

当然还不够，李汶翰俯身过去打开了李振宁的项圈，那里散发着杜松子酒和伏加特味道的腺体已经肿成一个小包，他靠过头，将自己的尖牙按住了红肿的腺体上。  
“不要!求求你，已经好满了”李汶翰的动作惊醒了发情期的李振宁，腺体上施加的压力已经让他面色苍白。太难了，omega狭小的腺体本就容纳不了太多信息素，更何况是一个经历过改造的alpha?  
“乖孩子，你可以的，之前几次不是做的很好吗？”李汶翰没有理会李振宁微不足道的抗拒，他抚摸着身下的人紧张到弓起的背，温柔而坚定的将自己的信息素注入了本就涨满的腺体。  
霸道尖锐的龙舌兰进入腺体便和原本存在的伏加特味道的信息素打起了架。奈何李振宁虽然经过改造，但本质上仍然属于alpha，杜松子酒味道的信息素虽然已经失去了尖锐的气息但仍无法像omega的信息素一般调和注入的信息素，只能勉强压制本性不与外来的客人发生冲突。

腺体处仿佛撕裂般的疼痛，但是发情期来势汹汹，李振宁的身体仿佛被割裂成两半，一半是情色地狱，一半是痛苦绝境。他无处落脚，心中却明了自己只能求助于旁边那个让他陷入地狱的恶魔。  
“救救我，求你”  
衣冠楚楚的恶魔只是勾起嘴角说道“深深，你忘了加称呼”  
“主人，救救深深”

是从什么时候变成这个样子的呢？  
刚刚进入大学校门的alpha在球场上结识了自己的同级学长李汶翰，势均力敌的对抗很快让他们成为了挚友。可是谁能想到第一次见到李振宁时，看到他的汗水滑过喉结流向更加隐秘的地方，球衣下身体的轮廓若隐若现，甚至在对抗时嗅到了年轻的alpha泄露出的一丝杜松子酒的味道，都让李汶翰的信息素忍不住暴动。想要彻底拥有他，想要将信息素注入他的腺体，想要占有他的身体狠狠冲溃他的生殖腔。  
缜密的猎手锁定了猎物，无形的网开始编制。渐渐入侵他生活的每一处，每日床边谎称是维生素的改造第二性别的禁药，还有逐渐过界的亲密举动。  
迷惘的蝴蝶马上就要坠入蛛网，却被另一位捕食者率先截获。嘉羿是李振宁的同系学弟，靠着一张傻乎乎的脸和他走的很近，然而单纯的皮下夹裹着欲望和算计的血肉。他发现了李汶翰的计划并决定截道捕获他的猎物，需要付出的代价不多，是李振宁对他的信任，一顿丰盛的晚餐，留宿邀请和几剂肌肉松弛剂。  
在对方惊恐的眼神下，嘉羿占有了他，向他那还未转换成熟的腺体注入了独属于自己的伏加特的味道。  
李汶翰企图将李振宁完全转化为omega的计划由于嘉羿的插足失败了，李振宁成为了一个不完全的omega，但他并不完全属于嘉羿，不知何时他的腺体里也多了马丁尼尖锐霸道的气息。  
发现了一切的猎物尝试挣扎，然而让他绝望的是身为不完全omega的弊端开始展露，每一次发情期都会引发他渴求alpha气息的筑巢行为，而结束渴求的钥匙是两位alpha先后向腺体注入信息素。李振宁的异变成为了切断他自由的最后一击，翩翩飞舞的蝴蝶最终坠入蛛网，远方金色的余晖被如血的晚霞吞没，李振宁的眼里的光追随着那一抹金色的消逝也慢慢泯灭。

嘉羿上楼的时候，便看到李振宁正在给李汶翰口，他的腰肢弯成一个柔软的弧度，因为这几日发情期的折磨腰身愈加清减，隐约可以看到突出的脊椎，仿佛伸手便可以折断。李振宁屁股却显现出绝佳的肉感，他的臀上还带着昨日嘉羿留下的牙印和掌印，像一只被人咬了之后肆意玩弄的水蜜桃，残留的汁水鼓鼓胀胀隔着一层皮涌动着。  
伏加特的味道在房间里猛然爆发，击退了逐渐交融的马丁尼和杜松子酒的味道。李汶翰不动声色，他轻轻抚摸着李振宁毛茸茸的头发，当着嘉羿的面将自己的硕大进入的更深了，只是另一端气味逐渐浓重的马丁尼味道揭露了内心的波动。  
“深深，乖，含深”  
李振宁的口腔被迫吞吐着李汶翰的分身，再一次挺进的分身进入了从未到达的深度，他感受到了自己的两个alpha信息素的较量，被注入信息素的腺体被伏加特和马丁尼的味道刺激到再次泛红肿大，眼眶忍不住流出了生理性盐水。李汶翰用手指用力擦去李振宁眼眶泛出的泪珠，和他嘴角控制不出留下的涎液一起涂抹在了他的脸上，水汽的蒸发带来了一丝清凉，但是很快被情热覆盖。李振宁没有理会两个人之间的较量，他努力吞吐着李汶翰的性器，发情期大量的性爱几乎吞灭了他的神智和精神，现在他只想赶快结束这一切然后好好睡一觉。

可惜李振宁忘记了alpha天生好斗的心和现场这两个家伙爆棚的占有欲。  
当他听话的吞下李汶翰射出的精液时，便看到黑着脸的嘉羿将他抱在了怀里，身下的坚挺已是整装待发，还未做任何扩张便鲁莽的闯入。久经调教的小穴温顺的接纳了嘉羿的硕大，发情期的肠液十分容易分泌，和某位不请自来的客人一起发出暧昧的水声。可惜小心眼的某人并不打算让李振宁好过，他抓住李振宁的腰肢粗鲁地进攻着，粗壮的茎身上隆起的青筋折磨着敏感点。  
李振宁被嘉羿撞成了一滩水，快感如同闪电一般在身上各处流窜，然后汇聚到口舌转变成一声又一声变了调的呻吟和求饶声。身后的嘉羿向李汶翰展露出得意的表情，李汶翰表情变了变，却最终回到那副温柔亲切的面孔，他凑近到李振宁的耳朵，用三个人都能听到的气音对李振宁说  
“深深，给我生个宝宝好不好”  
李汶翰的刺激让还在李振宁肠道里冲刺的嘉羿的大家伙涨大了几分，径直深入到了更加隐秘的地方。

李振宁的双眼蓦然睁大了，他意识到了嘉羿要做什么，李汶翰的话于嘉羿莫过于诱惑着夏娃摘下禁果的呓语。李振宁知道，一旦自己腹中真的孕育了和他们两个的孩子，他们三个之间的关系就真的完全变质了。  
落入蛛网的猎物用爱当作筹码搏一个自由，却早被alpha们看透，最后的结局只有沉沦。  
“不...”李振宁的哀求被李汶翰用唇舌吻住，他抓着李振宁的手与其十指相扣，像一对甜蜜的爱人。身后嘉羿猛烈的撞击终于冲开了那个隐秘的小口，粗壮的茎身顶开还在负偶顽抗的生殖腔开始肆意掠夺起来。  
李汶翰舔抿过李振宁因为生殖腔被强迫打开后眼眶自发流下的泪珠，就像第一次看到李振宁因为低血糖流泪一样用温柔的嗓音抚慰着他:“宝贝，不哭不哭哦”仿若和当初他拍着李振宁的背哄他吃糖的情景没有什么不同。  
李振宁小声的啜泣着，每一处裸露的肌肤都又痛又麻，仅仅是触碰都能让他的快感增添一分，脖颈处红肿的腺体如同鲜红的樱桃，嘉羿正趴在那里对着他的腺体吹气。身下的感官已经逐渐钝化，唯有快感还在伴随着卡在生殖腔的分身的轻微触动不断累积。  
“森森，我要射进去了哦”蹩脚的粤语是当初李振宁在他身边一字一句纠正也没有改过来的专属称呼，身后那个占有着自己的男人的声线和过去最爱撒娇耍赖的小学弟重合起来，一切都没有变，却又好像有了一些变化。  
伴随着注入生殖腔和腺体的液体与信息素，李振宁进入了高潮，快感像灵蛇一般从身体炸开然后迅速窜入脑核，李振宁的思维在快感的海洋中沉浮，他那双含情目四周是快感和泪水沉积的艳红，目光是虚浮的，但是却止不住媚意。极致的脆弱，极致的动人。  
发情期的omega不应期都很短，虽然李振宁是被改造的，但也继承了这一特性。此刻攻破他生殖腔的人已经变成了李汶翰，和他温和包容的外表不同，李汶翰的攻击与他的信息素一样霸道，他的分身强硬的冲破了之前被嘉羿攻陷的生殖腔，留在腔内的精液也因为李汶翰的一阵阵重击流出来一部分。  
对此，遭受嘉羿报复的还是已经开始无意识呻吟的李振宁，他的身体俨然已经成了两个占有欲极强的alpha的比赛场，指痕，吻痕还有齿印——两个alpha试图用留下的痕迹来一决高下。结束这场满场拉锯战的，是三人的共同高潮，此时的李振宁已经射不出什么东西，他的身下的穴口被日到合不拢，隐约可以看到艳红的媚肉和生殖腔装不下被挤出的精液。

嘉羿和李汶翰一起吻过李振宁的额头，月光照进李振宁的小腹上，那里有生命在孕育。

蝴蝶最终坠入蛛网。


End file.
